I wish I was your lover
by CorvusNox
Summary: BellaXJacob oneshot. Excerpt teaser from my other story Aurora Lights, don't have to read that for it to make sense.


This is a song fic one shot which, for those that have read it so far, is a bit of a teaser for those that are reading my story (Aurora Lights). The song is "I Wish I Was Your Lover" By Enrique Iglesias and I do suggest you listen to it before or while reading it. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The lights were dim, the music was low and I couldn't believe I'd let Jacob talk me into coming to this....Monstrosity, well monstrosity was the only word that came to my mind about it but I'm sure some people had a few nicer names for a simple dance party in an old shed.

I had been sitting watching the couples and groups on the dance floor for a while trying to wrap my head around how they weren't falling over each other. My eyes flitted to Jacob who was with some of the other guys from La Push and the way he moved was incredible and sexy, swaying his hips perfectly in time to the music and his arms seemed to match the movements of the rest of his body with ease. His eyes caught mine for a moment then he smiled, a smile that immediately told me that he was up to something and I raised one eyebrow. He whispered something in Quil's ear, who soon disappeared into the crowd. Jacob motioned for me to come to him and I paused for a moment, eventually thinking 'why the hell not' I moved over to him, I felt awkward in amongst the crowd and the heavy drum and bass of a song that I didn't recognise didn't help much. Jacob lent down and wrapped his arms around my waist and swayed my hips side to side with the music. I gave him a confused look and he just smiled at me. "Just follow my lead." I barely heard him over the music but wrapped my arms around his neck drawing him in closer, clinging on for dear life against the fast beat of the music.

After a few moments of Jacob leading my movements I started to get the hang of the whole dancing thing and the music slowly faded out and the DJ announced that the next song was by request. A slow heavy beat started, another song that I did recognise, I glanced at Jacob who had a massive grin on his face and he took a step back from me and looked me up and down before returning to my side and ran his hands gently down my arms and lacing his fingertips through mine, pulling me close. He guided my hands up around his neck and let them go, I clasped them together as Jacob slid his arms around my waist pulling me into his body, pressing his chest flush with mine.

I bent my head into the crook of his neck, my lips touching lightly against the warm smooth skin there, breathing in his scent. Jacob lent his cheek on the top of my head and began to sway in fluid rhythm with the music.

_**I try to tell you how I feel **_

_**I try to tell you but I'm me**_

_**Words don't come easily **_

_**When you get close I shiver**_

I barely had to do any of the moving, Jacob was pretty much doing all the hard work. Every time that his body moved it was like mine knew exactly what to do in response to his. Jake's arms roamed gently over my back and I was daring enough to release my hands from their tight clasp and press one into the back of his neck, letting the other skim back around to rest on his chest.

_**I watch you when you smile**_

_**I watch you when you cry**_

_**And I still don't understand**_

_**I can't find the way to tell you**_

I felt Jake's head move from atop mine and I looked up at him. He had the most intense, loving gaze that I had to look away after only a brief moment, the look scared me a little to be honest, but I certainly didn't mind it. He pressed his forehead to mine and I felt his hands slip to my hips and he pressed them to his own and rotated them together in a slow sensual circle, which sent shivers down my spine.

_**I wish I was your lover**_

_**I wish that you were mine**_

_**Baby I got this feeling**_

_**That I just can't hide**_

I watched Jake's lips as they moved, subtly syncing with the lyrics. I let my eyes close and I savoured the feel of him. I had always known that Jacob was a good looking guy, but this was such a new sensation, completely different to anything that I had ever felt before, Edward knew how to dance, but not like this. From that moment I realised just how attracted I was to Jacob Black.

_**Don't try to run away**_

_**There's many things I wanna say**_

_**No matter how it ends**_

_**Just hold me when I tell you**_

I let the hand at his chest drop lower to repose on his rock hard abdomen and I spread my fingers wide, trying to feel as much of his alluring body as physically possible. I eventually looked back to his face and smiled, his eyes were closed and his whole body was completely at the mercy of his instinctive reaction to the music.

_**I wish I was your lover**_

_**I wish that you were mine**_

_**Baby I got this feeling**_

_**That I just can't hide**_

Jacob's eyes opened slowly and I managed to hold his gaze with my own. A slow, lazy smile spread over his full, perfect lips and he slid his hands up my back and then back down to settle on my waist before he lightly gripped my hips and rotated my body so that my back was facing him. Closed my eyes and savoured the feel of him and I moving perfectly in sync with each other.

_**I wish I was your lover**_

_**I wish that you were mine**_

_**Baby I got this feeling**_

_**That I just can't hide**_

I felt his head bend into the cook of my neck and his hot breath sent shivers down my spine and I lifted on hand to press into the back of his own neck. His lips brushed against the nape of my neck and I let out a soft sigh in response. One of his hands slipped from my hip to the curve of my waist and gripped slightly, holding onto me tightly as we moved in time with each other and the music.

_**All I need is a miracle **_

_**Oh baby all I need is you**_

_**All I need is a love you give**_

_**Oh baby all I need is you**_

_**Baby you **_

In a moment of confidence or insanity, I pressed back into him lightly and bent at the knees sliding down his torso, the hand at the back of his neck gently running down the side of his arm. I turned my head to the side to sneak a subtle (I hope) look at his face. He looked shocked and very turned on at the same time.

_**I wish I was your lover**_

_**I wish that you were mine**_

_**Baby I got this feeling**_

_**That I just can't hide**_

As I straightened my legs I felt Jake's hand take my own and pull me off to the side of the dance floor into a dark corner of the room, he pulled me into his chest and turned us around to press my back into the side of the wall.

"Shit Bells..." His breathing was laboured as he leaned into me, pinning me firmly against the wall. Jake's face was millimetres from my own and if I moved ever so slightly I would have been kissing him.

_**I wish I was your lover ( I wish I was your lover)**_

_**I wish that you were mine**_

_**Baby I got this feeling **_

_**That I just can't hide**_

I moved. I kissed Jake, for what felt like the first time, and in a way I guess it was. I was finally kissing him as someone that I knew that I had feelings for. It wasn't just a maybe anymore, it was well and truly a yes. I defiantly like Jacob Black more than a friend, and I possibly had for a long time. I tried to put all of that emotion into the kiss, I was trying to tell Jake that I could finally return his feelings.

_**I wish I was your lover**_

_**I wish that you were mine**_

_**Baby I got this feeling**_

_**That I just can't hide**_

His lips were soft and sweet and I never wanted that kiss to end, almost all of our kisses were closed mouthed, but this needed to be different and I daringly slid my tongue across the smooth pads of his honey lips. He paused for a moment, probably a little shocked because I was never really the one to initiate things, after than split second of hesitation from him he crushed his lips to mine and his tongue met mine in the most amazing kiss that I have ever experienced.

_**Just wanna be your lover**_

_**Just wanna be the one**_

_**Let me be the lover**_

_**Let me be the one**_

_**Yeah Yeah**_

I whimpered slightly when his lips left mine and I felt him smile against my mouth and press his lips back to mine briefly twice and he finally rested his forehead on mine his eyes still closed and mine barely open. If he wasn't pinning me to the wall like he was I would have melted right there. After a few moments a new beat started and Jake and I sighed in unison. I giggled a little at how synchronised we had been for the past five minutes or so and opened my eyes to take in Jake's beautiful features.

He leaned back and opened his eyes, when they met mine he gasped and seemed to be in some sort of trance for a few moments as he swayed on the spot a little. I felt a frown come across my face as I saw this thinking he'd over done it a little, having really only just gotten better from his injuries not too long ago. "Are you okay?" I asked taking his hand in mine. His eyes refocused and he just smiled and nodded at me with the goofiest grin I have ever seen. "I love you Isabella." He whispered in my ear. I tuned my head to press a kiss into the side of his jaw "I love you too Jacob." and this time I wouldn't tell him which type of love it was, I'm pretty sure he knew.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, if you did and haven't read my full story which this was a teaser for please read.

Thanks

_Nox


End file.
